Drive All Night One Shot
by ThaisBastos
Summary: "Algo estava me deixando inquieto, era como se eu precisasse a proteger. Eu me senti impotente, inútil ao ver Bella chorando, se eu pudesse a manteria em meus braços até que eu tivesse certeza que estava tudo bem. ... havia sido algo sério e eu precisava pensar o que eu faria para ao menos amenizar sua dor." Uma noite pode mudar muita coisa.


Lá estava ela, Isabella Swan, ou Bella como ela preferia, eu sorri pensando na expressão que ela fazia toda vez que tinha que dizer "Apenas Bella".

O que eu poderia dizer? Eu apenas sou miseravelmente apaixonado por ela, faziam apenas alguns meses que ela havia chegado ao bairro, ela morava em uma casa a frente da minha. Não pense que eu sou um maníaco que fica observando a garota trocar de roupa, eu seria doente se fosse capaz de pensar nela como um porco sujo.

Bella tinha belos olhos cor de chocolate e tinha uma maneira engraçada de enrubescer, e é claro havia o fato de que ela me afligia, era quase impossível para mim saber o que se passava na mente dela, eu estava ficando melhor em ler seus sentimentos, mas ainda era difícil, Bella é imprevisível, ela era ainda uma incógnita para mim.

–Edward. – ela disse tentando disfarçar algo na voz.

–Hey Bella. – sorrindo involuntariamente.

Ela estava limpando uma lágrima.

–Ei o que houve? – eu me aproximei e limpei a lágrima que escorria nas suas bochechas rosadas.

–Não é nada. – ela disse com a voz embargada. Ela tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que caiam insistentemente em seu rosto, a abracei e ela afundou seu rosto no meu peito. Suas lágrimas escorriam até minha camisa, eu apertei seu pequeno corpo contra o meu e ela retribuiu.

Bella parecia amedrontada o que quer que tivesse acontecido havia sido sério, disso eu tinha plena certeza.

–Shh está tudo bem. – eu disse a ela beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

–Não, não está eu... – sua voz estava embargada.

–Tudo bem, você não precisava falar nada, tudo bem. Você não quer dar uma volta?

–Não é melhor que eu entre. – ela disse limpando as lagrimas, então abriu o grande portão de sua casa e quando já estava a certa distância se virou, eu apenas esperava que ela aceitasse meu convite.

–Obrigada Edward. – ela soltou um sorriso sem vontade e se virou de novo em direção ao grande jardim da sua casa.

Algo estava me deixando inquieto, era como se eu precisasse a proteger. Eu me senti impotente, inútil ao ver Bella chorando, se eu pudesse a manteria em meus braços até que eu tivesse certeza que estava tudo bem.

Eu havia falado com Bella vezes suficientes para saber que ela era do tipo de garota forte, eu tinha certeza que ela não estava chorando por causa de uma TPM, havia sido algo sério e eu precisava pensar o que eu faria para ao menos amenizar sua dor.

Bella Pov

Uma hora ou outra eu teria que parar de chorar, eu não sabia quando, mas uma hora eu teria.

Estava sentada observando o vazio quando meu celular tocou, era ele, Edward, um sorriso tímido involuntário se formou no meu rosto. É claro, ele havia ficado preocupado. Limpei minha garganta e atendi.

–Edward aquilo não foi... – ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase.

–Eu estou aqui fora, você tem 5 minutos para descer. – eu não consegui responder nada. – Bella, eu estarei esperando.

Foi tudo o que Edward disse e desligou logo em seguida me deixando estática por alguns segundos ainda com o celular na mão. Sem perder tempo fui até meu guarda roupa e peguei um jeans azul escuro e uma blusa verde com mangas, de tecido leve, troquei de roupas muito rápido e desci as escadas quase correndo. Por sorte não havia ninguém na sala, eu fui até a porta e parei segurando a maçaneta, droga. Dei alguns passos para trás e vasculhei a sala com os olhos até que encontrei alguns papeis rasguei um deles sem me importar em ver o que havia no verso, deixei um bilhete rápido para os meu pai avisando que eu havia saído e não sabia quando voltaria.

Sai andando lentamente pelo meu jardim sem pensar em nada, tudo que eu queria agora era não pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, no momento pensar em tudo aquilo só me deixava mais confusa e desesperada. Para ser bem sincera comigo mesma, eu não sabia por que eu estava fazendo aquilo, não sabia por que havia aceitado o convite de Edward, era loucura.

Cheguei até o portão e não consegui ver Edward, talvez ele tivesse ido embora, talvez eu tivesse demorado muito, senti meu coração perder uma batida. Ótimo, Bella, você fez a bela proeza de perder um passeio com Edward, porque demorou muito se arrumando e escrevendo um maldito bilhete, raios Bella, droga, continuei resmungando comigo mesma até que eu percebi um carro vermelho com o farol piscando, a rua estava escura era impossível detectar quem estava no carro.

De repente eu me dei conta que era pouco mais de meia noite e eu estava sozinha em uma rua que estava deserta, ok, podia muito bem ser um tarado. Tudo bem que não é todo dia que se vê tarados em carros que parecem ser de colecionadores, mas para toda regra tem uma exceção. Talvez fosse um tarado excêntrico.

Alguém desceu do carro e estava vindo na minha direção, eu sei que qualquer pessoa normal teria corrido, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia, apesar da adrenalina no meu sangue eu fiquei ali parada observando aquela forma alta e forte vir na minha direção como... Um anjo.

–Bella? – a voz rouca aveludada me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Não era nenhum tarado excêntrico, já não poderia negar a parte do anjo, era Edward, eu sorri involuntariamente um pouco envergonhada.

–Oh, desculpa se eu te assustei. Está tudo bem? – ele disse.

–Está... – minha voz saiu áspera talvez pelo medo, pela adrenalina ou... Eu limpei a garganta. – É claro que está.

Eu mordi o lábio, minhas mãos estavam congelando por causa do frio e soando sem nenhuma razão aparente. Eu estava... Eu estava nervosa, eu percebi desdenhosa sentindo meu coração acelerar. Qual era meu problema?

–Ótimo, vamos passear um pouco? – Edward disse relutante. Eu assenti com a cabeça rapidamente.

O carro de Edward estava estacionado há alguns metros de nós em um canto escuro, eu mal conseguia ver o que estava na minha frente.

Senti meus pés deslizarem em algo molhado, parecia lama, eu achei que ia com o rosto de encontro ao chão quando eu senti Edward segurando minha cintura.

–Eu deveria ter estacionado em um local mais próximo. –ele disse com os olhos fixados nos meus. Os olhos de Edward eram grandes olhos verdes e brilhantes que mesmo na escuridão eram perceptíveis, eles eram deslumbrantes.

–É. – o som da minha voz me alertou e eu me coloquei de pé novamente. Sua mão ainda estava na minha cintura, até ele perceber e tirar rapidamente.

Nós chegamos mais perto do seu carro (http image_ ?image_id =399268 )

–Belo carro.

–É um Chevy Camaro 1968. – ele disse enquanto abria a porta do passageiro para mim.

–Eu pensei que você dirigisse um Volvo. – eu disse.

Ele riu baixo.

–O que? – eu disse enquanto me acomodava no confortável banco de coro.

–Pronta Srt. Swan? – ele desviou o assunto.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele deu partida no carro.

–Para onde nós vamos? – eu perguntei quando vi que estávamos saindo da cidade.

–Segredo, mas nós vamos demorar um pouco a chegar lá, ainda.

Eu continuei sentindo o vento gelado no meu rosto, eu me sentia livre, parecia que nada mais importava, era uma ótima sensação.

–Bella, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

–É claro. -desviei meu olhar para o seu rosto.

–Por que você aceitou vir comigo? Quer dizer, você já pensou que eu poderia ser um tarado, um maluco ou... um idiota?

Eu ri.

–Mas você não é.

–Como você sabe?

–Um cara que leva uma garota maluca que estava chorando e que ele conhece há pouco tempo para dar uma volta durante a madrugada, não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? – mantive a voz firme.

–Eu não estava com sono. – ele deu dos ombros. – Mas e se eu tivesse péssimas intenções?

–Edward, você realmente está tentando me convencer que você é um maníaco? – eu disse com um sorriso.

–Não, eu só quero me certificar que você não iria se meter em confusões fazendo isso, de novo.

–O que? – eu disse incrédula franzindo a testa.

–Eu não queria te ofender, perdão, eu só... Desculpe-me ok? -

Tudo bem. – dei dos ombros e aspirei a brisa gelada.

–Parece que você estava errada sobre eu não ser um idiota, afinal. –ele riu sarcasticamente.

–Não, eu tenho certeza que estava certa. – eu disse sorrindo.

–Você nunca me disse o porquê de ter se mudado.

–Minha mãe, ela se casou outra vez, então eu vim morar com Charlie, eu era de Phoenix. Mas então que sabemos sobre Edward Cullen o belo garoto do outro lado da rua?

Ele gargalhou e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que a última parte havia saído sem querer, então eu ri junto com ele. Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo, mas passamos muito tempo conversando, eu sabia tanta coisa sobre Edward quanto ele sabia sobre mim, ele soube do meu pavor a coelhos e riu, simplesmente riu e quase bateu o carro em uma arvore. Eu soube que seu sabor de suco preferido era morango, que ele amava muito a família e que sua mãe havia morrido no parto da sua irmã mais nova, Alice.

–Deve ter sido difícil para todos vocês. – eu disse.

–Foi, mas aquela baixinha foi um ótimo presente que nossa mãe nos deixou. As vezes eu a pego chorando no dia do seu aniversário, deve ser mais difícil para ela do que é e foi para mim e nosso pai.

–Você me parece ser um bom irmão. Ele deu dos ombros.

A aceleração do carro foi diminuindo, o que era estranho, porque estávamos no meio do nada.

–Estamos... Parando? –eu perguntei.

–Parece que sim. –Edward disse abrindo a porta.

Ele saiu do carro em direção a parte frontal do carro.

–Hm, Bella, você poderia, por favor, me passar uma lanterna que está no porta luvas? –ele disse com capo levantado.

–É claro. – eu abri o pequeno compartimento a minha frente.

Havia alguns papeis, um deles caiu no chão quando eu puxei a lanterna para o meu colo, a liguei na primeira potência e o que eu vi não podia ter me surpreendido mais, era Edward, Edward e uma garota, ela tinha cabelos negros e curtos, os dois sorriam, eu coloquei a foto de volta no porta luvas.

Abri a porta do carro e fui em direção a Edward com a lanterna.

–Aqui. – eu dei a lanterna a ele, ele tinha um semblante preocupado, mas sorriu.

–Obrigada. – ele pegou e apontou a lanterna para o motor.

Ele havia parado no acostamento e tudo que eu conseguia ver era escuridão, voltei para dentro do carro, porém deixei a porta aberta, sentada no banco com as pernas apoiadas no chão.

Quantos anos Edward têm? Hm, talvez, 23, e ele é bonito, um perfeito cavalheiro muito bem educado, independente para fazer o que quiser com sua vida, como ele não teria uma namorada? Impossível.

–Ótimo. –eu ouvi Edward murmurar e passar a mão pelos cabelos, eu fui a sua direção fechando a porta.

–Parece que o radiador está sem água, coisa que não também temos no momento. – ele falou quando viu que eu me aproximava.

–Deve haver algum lugar, um posto ou restaurante de beira de estrada por aqui, não?

–Eu não sei, bem, talvez tenha algum há alguns km, eu deixei meu celular em casa, você pegou o seu?

–É claro. –eu tirei o pequeno aparelho do meu bolso de trás da calça jeans. O visor do celular estava apagado, ele estava totalmente descarregado. –Descarregado... Completamente. Ele suspirou.

–Bem, você se importa de esperar um pouco, vou tentar voltar logo, ok?

–Espera, você quer que eu fique aqui esperando enquanto você vai sozinho procurar por ajuda? Oh, sem chance.

Edward franziu a testa, ele parecia... Surpreso.

–Vamos você vai pegar alguma coisa? – eu disse e me surpreendi com meu tom de animação.

–Hm, não, quer dizer, sim, só um segundo. –ele deu passos rápidos até o porta malas e pegou algo e voltou até a mim. Havia um galão seco e um casaco verde.

–Aqui. –ele me entregou o casaco.

Agora eu estava surpresa.

–A noite está fria. – ele disse.

–Você vai ficar com frio também, Edward.

–Eu vou ficar bem. – ele deu dos ombros. –É melhor nós irmos.

Vesti o casaco mesmo ainda estando contrariada.

Continuamos andando pelo acostamento da estrada, ele tinha razão, a noite estava fria e não havia ninguém ou nada a nosso redor, apenas algumas estrelas que iluminavam a madrugada.

Edward andava ao meu lado muito atento.

–Bella? – ele disse repentinamente.

–Sim.

–Me desculpe, deveria ser uma noite no mínimo divertida e aqui estamos nós no meio do nada andando, me desculpe, por favor. – ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

–Edward, você não precisa se desculpar tudo isso está realmente parecendo muito divertido para mim, eu sempre quis ter uma "aventura" dessas, sabia? – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele riu.

–É sério! – eu disse dando pequenos pulinhos.

–Ok, eu acredito em você, obrigado.

–Edward?

–Hm? – ele disse virando o rosto para mim.

–Que barulho é esse? – eu disse pausadamente.

–Eu não sei. – ele se colocou na minha frente me manteve atrás dele como se fosse meu escudo quando o barrulho aumentou.

O barulho vinha do algum lugar ao nosso lado, soava como algum animal... bem grande.

Alguma coisa saiu de trás de algumas árvores com os olhos brilhantes, era um lobo, ele tinha um tamanho médio, mas fazia o barulho de um com o dobro do tamanho. Eu engoli seco, Edward segurou minha mão e eu senti um choque, como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse sido liberada e eu tinha certeza que ele havia sentido também porque por alguns segundos sua atenção saiu do lobo e veio para mim, mas ele segurou novamente minha mão e continuou focado.

Edward havia desligado a lanterna, embora eu só tivesse percebido agora, a única coisa que se podia ver eram os olhos brilhantes do animal.

–Edward... –eu sussurrei.

–Shh, ele está "decidindo". – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do lobo de pêlo marrom.

–Se ele decidir atacar? – minha voz estava baixa.

–Então você corre. – ele disse firme.

–Mas...

–Você corre e não olha para trás.

Eu percebi o que ele queria que eu fizesse, ele queria que eu corresse e ele ficasse com o lobo. A pergunta exata é, eu correria? Definitivamente não.

O lobo encarou Edward por uns segundos, então como uma batalha desistida de ser travada... Ele se foi. Correu de encontro à escuridão e sumiu perante nossos olhos tão rápido como quando havia surgido anteriormente.

Eu respirei fundo, a postura de Edward ainda estava tensa e então ele observou por mais algum tempo e respirou aliviado.

–Vamos sair daqui. –ele disse.

Apenas alguns metros depois Edward parecia mais relaxado, porém ele ainda estava atento.

–Acho melhor não ligar a lanterna de novo, pode atrair alguma outra coisa.

–Ufa, essa foi por pouco. Eu não sabia que havia lobos por aqui. – eu disse com um tom cômico na minha voz.

–Muito menos eu. – ele estava com aquele tom, já reconhecível, de culpa na voz.

–Nem pense em se desculpar. – eu disse firme.

–Bella...

–Nada de Bella. – eu apertei um pouco sua mão e o puxei para continuarmos andando.

– E eu aposto que você não correria rápido o suficiente.

–Eu? Eram as suas pernas que estavam tão tremulas quanto vara verde. – ele disse convencido.

–Então vamos ver se você consegue pegar a menina de pernas tremulas. – eu soltei sua mão e comecei a correr.

Percebi Edward hesitar.

–Cuidado, Edward, o lobo pode voltar. – eu disse rindo e ele correu atrás de mim. – Não fique com medo.

Ele deu impulso aceitando minha provocação e chegou mais próximo ainda.

Edward corria muito rápido e por mais que eu conseguisse me manter com alguns segundos de vantagem na frente ele estava sempre se aproximando.

–Eu vou te pegar, Bella. – ele gritou muito perto de mim, a brisa era suave e macia, eu sentia como se pudesse voar, eu continuei correndo, mas Edward logo conseguiu me alcancar com um ultimo impulso e ambos paramos nos sentando no chão rindo como se tivéssemos visto o melhor filme de comédia do cinema mesmo com pouco fôlego.

Incrivelmente poucos metros de onde estávamos sentados rindo havia um rio, meus pés já doíam e eu tinha certeza que Edward estava com frio, por mais que a nossa pequena corrida houvesse feito nosso sangue pulsar com mais força em nossas veias.

Eu tentei fazer com que ele me deixasse levar ao menos por alguns metros o galão com água, mas quando eu cogitei a hipótese ele me deu um olhar incrédulo que me fez ter conhecimento da resposta antes mesmo que ele precisasse falar algo.

–Não olhe para mim como se eu fosse um machista, isso é cavalheirismo, foi o que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer. – ele disse com ar compreensivo.

–Me fala mais um pouco sobre sua mãe? – eu disse um pouco apreensiva, mas interessada demais para fingir o contrário.

–O nome dela era Esme, ela era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha uma beleza clássica, era elegante, mas acima de tudo, tinha um bom coração, ela era capaz de perdoar até o pior dos criminosos, para falar a verdade tudo que ela se importava era com nossa felicidade. Esme sempre foi o coração e Carlisle sempre a alma. Ela ficou realmente feliz quando descobriu que estava grávida de Alice, Carlisle também ficou radiante e bem eu teria alguém com quem brincar, estávamos todos felizes. Eu não sou tão bom quanto você acha que eu sou Bella, eu fiquei com raiva de Alice, com raiva da minha mãe, eu sou a queria de volta. – ele disse com a voz carregada de asco de si mesmo.

–Mas isso mudou... – eu o encorajei a continuar.

–Mudou depois que eu vi Alice eu percebi que se minha mãe houvesse sobrevivido e Alice morrido ela teria ficado infinitamente triste, que eu tinha que proteger aquele bebê, porque seria isso que minha mãe gostaria que eu fizesse. – ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

–Minha avó, ela morreu há alguns dias atrás e era por isso que eu estava chorando. – eu disse como se o mundo estivesse saindo de meus ombros.

–Bella...

–Está tudo bem, agora está. Eu estava com raiva, eu estava magoada, sinto saudades, sabe, mas, eu não sei, você me fez perceber que minha avó não gostaria de me ver como eu estava que eu posso lembrar-me dela com felicidade também, que isso não significa que eu não a amasse e que ainda a amo. – eu senti as lágrimas caírem sob meu rosto.

Eu pensei em todos os anos que eu havia vivido com minha avó e o quanto ela havia aproveitado de sua vida e de o pouco tempo que Edward teve com sua mãe, não era justo, sua dor deveria ser milhares de vezes pior que a minha, mas ali estava ele.

Ele me abraçou e eu me senti protegida, como se nada no mundo pudesse me atingir agora. E foi assim que continuamos andando pela estrada, um braço de Edward ao meu redor com minha cabeça em seu peito até que chegamos ao carro.

–Por que você não entra em quanto eu coloco a água aqui? – ele disse e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

–Tudo bem. – eu disse e fiz o que ele pediu.

Poucos minutos depois Edward entrou no carro e era só esperar que o carro funcionasse, alguns segundos de tensão se antecederam antes que ele girasse a chave na ignição, então finalmente pudemos ouvir o barulho do motor vivo novamente. Ambos sorrimos um para o outro. Ele guardou a lanterna dentro do porta luvas e a mesma foto caiu novamente.

–Uh, essa é Alice. –ele me entregou a foto.

–Alice sua irmã? – eu disse incrédula sobre a tamanha idiotice que eu havia pensado, era apenas a irmã de Edward.

Ele sorriu e eu coloquei a foto de volta no porta luvas enrubescendo por ter pensado algo completamente contrário da realidade.

–Eu levarei a senhorita para casa em segurança. – ele fez um comprimento com a cabeça.

–Não, Edward, se você não se importa eu realmente gostaria de ir ao lugar onde você iria me levar.

–Bella, você tem certeza, você deve estar cansada... – eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

–Por favor, Edward.

–Tudo bem. – ele disse um pouco hesitante.

Edward deu a partida então eu me aproximei dele e coloquei minha cabeça sob seu peito, eu podia sentir seu corpo surpreso pela minha aproximação, logo depois ele relaxou como eu também, no fim das contas acabei dormindo.

–Bella. – sua voz de anjo me tirou dos meus sonhos para uma realidade que pela primeira vez em muito tempo parecia melhor do que um sonho.

–Hm. – eu abri os olhos e Edward estava sorrindo.

–Nós chegamos. – ele disse e eu me endireitei no banco rapidamente, droga, corando de novo.

Eu não havia percebido o quanto eu estava cansada.

–Tudo bem. Vamos? - Eu assenti e ele levantou e abriu a porta para mim.

Nós estávamos a caminho de um lugar um pouco íngreme, havia grandes e pomposas árvores, com folhas verdes, havia muitas flores no chão. Era uma campina esplêndorosa.

Eu mal havia percebido, mas o céu estava maravilhoso pintado de um laranja vívido e nuvens espessas pelo céu como na obra de arte natural que era, o sol estava nascendo.

Edward segurou minha mão e nós nos deitamos no chão observando um espetáculo natural se iniciar.

–Eu encontrei esse lugar há alguns anos atrás, desde então eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui, é claro agora exceto você.

Eu peguei sua mão e a coloquei no meu peito exatamente onde meu coração pulsava ansioso e nervoso pelo seu toque, eu ainda sentia aquele tipo de descarga de energia quando ele me tocava, mas eu já me sentia preparada toda vez que acontecia.

–Obrigada, Edward. – eu disse apoiando minha testa na dele.

–Bella, obrigado. – ele disse entrelaçando nossos dedos, perto suficiente do coração dos dois.

Ambos agradecemos além daquela noite, além dos acontecimentos, pelo futuro, passado, principalmente pelo presente.

Ele aproximou seus lábios lentamente dos meus, eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu hálito de hortelã, ele parecia hesitante, então tocou suavemente meus lábios e sua língua explorou minha boca e a minha a dele, o beijo hesitante logo se transformou em algo voraz, estávamos os dois ansiosos um pelo outro quanto dois polos diferentes de um imã. Até que nosso beijo foi interrompido pela ainda fraca luz do sol nascendo.

E foi assim que o até então apenas meu vizinho agora dono do meu coração mudou minha vida para sempre em apenas uma noite como ninguém nunca o fez, como eu sei que ninguém nunca o fará. _E então nós continuamos em êxtase nesse pequeno mas perfeito pedaço do nosso para sempre._

FIM


End file.
